Bunny
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: Sasuke. Sakura. Fair. Stuffed Rabbit. Get the picture? SasuSaku


**Hello everyone! **

**_RANDOM GENERIC DISCLAIMER!_**

**Yes, yes. This is from Loud and Crazy's story Ornaments!**

**I am Crazy!**

**This is celebrating the wonderfulness of fairs.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Bunny**

**By Chibi Shino**

"Come ON Sasuke! We're going to be late!"

"To a fair?"

"YES! I want to go on the moon bounce!"

"Hn. Who cares about a moon bounce?"

"Ugh! You are really annoying sometimes!" Sakura groaned as she grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him into the little fair, unwillingly of course. It was about 6:00 PM and they had just finished a mission. There was a fair and Naruto complained to go so much that Sasuke and Sakura had to agree just to shut him up. After they made it there, Sakura started to get as excited as Naruto. Sasuke was the only sane one left.

Sasuke then asked, "Where is Naruto?"

Sakura shrugged. "No idea. I think he ran off." She shook her head. "That's so like him..." They were in the fair when she noticed she was still holding onto his arm. "Eep! Sorry!" She let go immediately. "So where's the moon bounce?" She asked herself.

"Moon bounce?" Sakura turned around to see a little boy with goggles on his head, a big cape behind him. He was also holding an ice cream. Probably vanilla. "They took that down." The boy explained, taking a lick of the frozen blob of white. "The boss popped it. To many shadow clones..."

"Naruto..." Sakura growled. The boy walked away. Sakura watched him go. "Wait. Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Did that kid just call Naruto 'boss'?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Yeah. He did." He pondered someting in his head for a moment. Why was the idiot being called boss?

"Oh well. Come on! There's a lot of other stuff we can do!" She turned on her heel and walked away. Sasuke sighed, stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed her. Nothing better to do, right? "Oooh... squid... rice balls... games... SQUID..." Sakura admired all of the stuff the festival had to offer. "There's so much here! THEY HAVE SQUID!" She cheered, punching a fist in the air.

Sasuke smirked. "You really like squid, don't you?"

Sakura nodded furiously before she ran up to get some. She ordered two and handed one to Sasuke. "Here! It's good!" Sasuke stared at it like it was going to pop out at him and knaw his face off. "It's not gonna kill you!" Sakura laughed. Sasuke took in from her and tried a bite. It wasn't that bad actually. "Do you like it?" Sasuke urged.

Sasuke swallowed it down. "It's okay. I've had better." He commented. He swallowed the whole thing down, nevertheless.

"It was OKAY, huh?" Sakura teased. Sasuke choise to ignore that comment. "Hey look!" She pointed to a game. You had to throw a baseball to knockover some plastic bottles. Pretty easy, really. "Let's do that!" She ran over to the stand, Sasuke following (Remember. NO CHOICE.). It cost $2.00. She paid up and attempted to knockover the bottles and she did. "YES!" She cheered.

"Here you go!" The man behind the counter smiled as he handed her a small fish. "Win five times and you get that!" He pointed to a large, pink bunny.

Sakura stared at it in awe. She must have it. She paid 2 MORE dollars and hit it again. Only three more times! Three turned to two and two turned into one. She was going to do it! Unfortunatly, she ran out of money at the last second. "No! I must have some more!" She rummanged around him her wallet. "No! I was so close!" She cried. Suddenly, a ball wizzed by and knocked all the bottles over. That was five. "Huh?" She turned to see where the ball came from.

Sasuke threw it. He pointed to the bunny and the man got it for him. Sasuke accepted the bunny and handed it to Sakura. "Here." He said with no emotion at all. Sakura blinked, then accepted it. She couldn't believe it. Sasuke won her something, heck GAVE her anything.

"Thanks." She thanked, hugging the bunny. "I love it!"

"Hn." Sasuke walked away.

Who said Sasuke Uchiha had no heart?

* * *

**...yeah... I pumped that out in, like, 10 minutes...**

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shino**


End file.
